


Achilles In The Underworld

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Reunions, Song of Achilles UA, Trojan War, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Paris' arrow pierces his heel, Achilles finds himself in the realm of Hades, once more in the presence of his favoured Patroclus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles In The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! So for a classic civs class we had to write an Iliad fanfic, so of courseeee I chose this... Hope you enjoy!

"Oh Olympian-born Patroclus! I can truly say that, though by all reason I knew you would be here as well, I would not be so blessed as to lay mine eyes upon you," as he spoke, the figure stepped off of Charon's ferry, crossing the River Styx with finality.  
"Oh godlike Achilles, dear cousin of mine, what wretched misfortune is this that I should see you so soon, looking no different from whence I last lay mine eyes on you!" Patroclus spoke, feeling equally blessed and cursed by Thanatos, god of Death, that he saw his cousin once more.   
The two Elysium-bound Myrmidons fell into step with one another, with the awe-filled Patroclus staring at the swift-footed Achilles in admiration. "Tell me, glorious cousin, what happened after I fell to the spear of god-like Hector, and how you came to be once more at my side."  
The golden Achilles, son of Pelus, nodded and began to speak winged words, "after you fell to godlike Hector, dead Patroclus, I knew that it was the grey-eyed Athene, daughter of Zeus who drives the storm cloud, and Father Zeus, lord of all gods and all mankind himself, telling me to return to battle. I pushed back the Trojans from our ships and fought the River Scamander himself. I tell you, Patroclus, no man nor god could stop my rampage, as I destroyed their army to avenge you. After much fighting, Pallas Athene did see it fit to bless me, as thrice I chased godlike Hector around the walls of Troy, before she deceived him and convinced him to face me as a man. My spear did miss on my first throw, but once Pallas Athene had returned it to my hand, I did not disappoint her. I struck true, with my spear in Hector's throat, ending the prince's life and ensuring a Greek victory."  
As he spoke, Patroclus observed him. Eager eyes made sure to observe every aspect of the blessed hero, and curious ears heard every word that he did speak.   
"But, godlike cousin of mine, if it were a Greek victory as you described, then for what reason is your soul already already with me in the realm of Black Hades, god of the underworld and chained gods?"  
"The story of how I came to be here is a long one. Once the Trojans had lost their prince, they were irreparably weakened. We were winning every battle, but could not win the war without penetrating their famous gates. Twas of course great-hearted Odysseus who came up with a plan. With assistance from the grey-eyed Athene, he designed a hollow horse in which we could fit many of our soldiers. We pretended to flee and left the horse, allowing them to believe that the horse was an offering to Poseidon. As expected, Priam insisted on bringing the horse through the gates and into the center of Troy. As soon as darkness fell, we descended from the horse and opened the gates to allow more of our men to enter. 'Twas during this time that I did fall. At the Scaean gates, just as Hector told me with his last breath, I was shot down with an arrow to the heel, released by Paris but undoubtedly guided by Phoebus Apollo."  
"Oh glorious Achilles, dear to Zeus, how it pains me to think of those being your last moments-"  
"Fret not, Patroclus. Father Zeus, lord of all gods and all mankind, knows every man's fate long before it happens, and this was mine. I did finish godlike Hector, and I avenged my Patroclus, I had no purpose left, it appears."  
In the palace of her father Zeus, who drives the storm cloud, Athene watched this reunion occur. No Olympian was meant to see into the realm of Black Hades, but grey-eyed Athene had worked with lame Hephaestus, designing a reflective shield which would allow her to see all things. She watched her favoured Achilles tell the story, anger boiling at her brother, the archer god Apollo, for having killed swift-footed Achilles, but her attention was soon diverted, as she saw her blessed Odysseus set sail for Ithica, burning many offerings in her name.   
Oblivious to the plight of friend above ground, glorious Achilles led Olympian-bound Patroclus through the fields of Elysium. They passed many of their fallen companions, but stopped to talk to none. Soon the cousins sat themselves on the banks of Styx, no longer speaking but simply enjoying being reunited.


End file.
